


Visitors

by Elfflame



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Allifer's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

"Draco, what are you doing? I thought you didn’t clean"

"Do you remember that cousin of my grandfather's?  The one I told you about?"

"What, you mean the one in America, who's not really a cousin but like...a great-great uncle or something?"

"Yes, that one.  I told him he could come stay for a bit."

"Draco!  But...you also said he's a vampire!" 

"Oh, right.  About that.  He's got a friend coming with him.  He says they'll be no trouble.  Really."

"Draco, I am not having a vampire--"

"Two, love."

"Two?!"

"Mm hm.  The other is, as well."

"But, Draco...  Vampires!  They'll kill us in our sleep!"

"Oh, nonsense.  They will not.  They're tame vampires."

"Tame vampires?  Is that anything like a tamed Slytherin?"

"You know you love it."

"All right.  But only for one night, clear?"

"Of course, Harry."  



End file.
